It is proposed that a planning effort be undertaken to determine the scope and nature of appropriate information support for radiation therapy. This research will establish those areas where information support would be useful and where intercenter communication could contribute to improved patient care. A cooperative approach needs to be investigated so that the work of individual investigators can be profitably shared by all. This approach, through improved communication, will enhance clinical trials and will further the goals of the cancer control program and measure its impact. It is a practical approach which is politically expedient and can potentially bring together the efforts of a large number of individual investigators. The method will be to assess our needs, determine our present capability and propose operational methods of providing the desired information support.